The present invention relates to the suspending of a turbine engine from the structure of an airplane and is aimed more specifically at a means of attenuating vibrations between the engine and the bearing structure.
A turbine engine suspended, for example, from an airplane wing via a pylori comprises a forward hard point that reacts the loads passing through the intermediate casing in particular and a rear hard point at the exhaust casing. In a statically determinate suspension, the loads are transmitted via link rods suitably distributed between the two fastening components and which generally work in tension and in compression. The link rods are secured at one end to a beam secured to the structure of the airplane and at the other end to fittings on the engine casing or to the casing directly. The end attachments of the link rods used ball joints so that load can be transmitted only along the axis of these link rods. The loads reacted by these fasteners are the engine torque and the loads applied in the transverse plane of the engine such as the weight, lateral loads and engine thrust.